Un alma atormentada
by AJ Dark
Summary: Draco vive atormentado por pesadillas, atrapado tras la prisión que suponen sus propias restricciones autoimpuestas. Solo hay una persona capaz de alejar los fantasmas de su pasado, la única a la que querría resistirse. Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


Hola!

Pues otra vez que me apunté a un reto, como siempre sigo un poco en mi linea de los dramion... que se le va a hacer, una que es de ideas fijas!

Espero que os guste, aunque os aviso que tal vez es algo extraño y un poco diferente a lo que suelo publicar.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R, solo la trama de esta historia es producto de mi imaginación.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".

* * *

Los gritos taladraban su cerebro una y otra y otra vez. No podía sacarlos de su cabeza, eran como un angustioso cántico imperecedero que atormentaba continuamente su existencia, dejándole agotado y exhausto.

Cada noche las pesadillas regresaban a él, inclementes, nadie en el mundo onírico velaba sus sueños, que se debatían fluctuando inconstantes, entre la más absoluta desesperación y el puro terror convertido en una pesadilla casi tangible.

Las horas de vigilia no eran mucho mejores, si cerraba los ojos las imágenes se sucedían entre sí, como una mala película muggle en vívidos colores.

Le atormentaban los recuerdos, imposibles de borrar ni con el más fuerte _Obliviate_

O quizás sí. Tal vez el único modo de erradicar aquellos días de angustia y aquellas noches de desesperación constante fuera esa. Un hechizo desmemorizador que eliminase de su mente cualquier atisbo de recuerdos que dañaran su conciencia.

¿Podía ser tan mísero y cobarde?

Desde luego que sí. Podría lanzarse un hechizo o hacer una poción de olvido y vivir en la inopia el resto de su existencia, obviando todo aquello que le hacía daño.

Pero no lo haría. Porque quería recordar.

Tal vez fuera simple y puro masoquismo que no podía controlar, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba esos recuerdos, tanto como la necesitaba a ella para sobrevivir.

Se levantó pasandose los dedos entre sus cabellos y tirando levemente de ellos con frustración.

Aquella necesidad, aquel anhelo que se arraigaba en lo más profundo de su alma le hacía sentirse desesperado, furioso y necesitado como un bebé desprotegido en busca de los calurosos brazos de una madre.

Pero él no necesitaba a su madre para calmar su dolor. No necesitaba los amorosos brazos de Narcissa Malfoy...

Golpeó la pared con el puño una vez, dos. Sintió como sus nudillos se desgarraban, como la piel estallaba contra la piedra y la sangre manaba de las heridas, caliente, espesa... Sangre pura que manchaba las paredes, desperdiciandose en cada gota que se deslizaba por su pálida piel, dibujando serpenteantes lineas carmesíes por su puño cerrado, gotas que caían al suelo manchando la perfección de las alfombras tejidas a mano con hilos de oro por duendes persas. Sangre limpia, sangre de un linaje orgulloso y noble.

Golpeó de nuevo la piedra con más fuerza, gruñendo como un animal herido de muerte, tal vez porque así se sentía, moribundo, terminal... Casi a punto de caer por el precipicio de la cordura.

Maldito fuera una y mil veces.

Maldito su nombre, su apellido. Malditas sus creencias y su pureza. Maldita ella...

Ella que le curaba las heridas una y otra vez, haciendo que el dolor cicatrizara hasta casi desaparecer, solo para después desgarrar sus heridas dejándolas en carne viva de nuevo.

Dio una patada a la mesilla, astillando la madera y rasgó el dosel de terciopelo esmeralda de su cama.

Los gritos. _Que alguien detenga los gritos, _pensó sujetando su cabeza y manchando algunos mechones platinados con el rojo tono de su sangre.

Pero no se detenían, retumbaban una y otra vez, un canto fúnebre que anunciaba el momento de su caída. Porque caería, siempre lo hacía pese a que después jurarse una y mil veces que aquella sería la última vez.

— No, no, no...

Golpeó de nuevo el muro de su habitación, desesperado por sentir dolor, por sentir algo que descongelara aquella parte de él que parecía haberse convertido en granito.

Era enfermizo, esa necesidad, esa enajenación que no podía controlar.

Con un rugido agarró su escoba y salió de las mazmorras. Usó la primera ventana que encontró para lanzarse a la noche y volar hasta la torre de los Premios Anuales, hasta ella. Tocó el cristal, tembloroso y ausente. Odiándose por estar ahí, odíandola por ser ella, detestándola por abrirle y dejarle pasar sin una sola palabra.

Draco lanzó la escoba a un rincón de la habitación y apuntó con la varita a la puerta. La bloqueó y la insonorizó antes de acercarse a la bruja con pasos firmes y mirada acerada.

Hermione ni siquiera parpadeaba. Le esperaba inmóvil, frente a la enorme cama, su cuerpo apenas cubierto con un camisón blanco de algodón que caía hasta sus rodillas. Nada sexy para la sangre sucia, no. Ella no le esperaba envuelta en sedas o transparencias, pese a que sabía que él aparecería, como lo hacía cada noche. Ella no le seducía con su cuerpo, no le atraía con miradas sensuales ni gestos obscenos.

Hermione solo le miraba, con sus enormes y almendrados ojos castaños clavandose en los suyos, atravesando su alma con más fuerza y certeza que el mejor hechizo de _Legeremancia._

La castaña extendía su mano hacia él con un gesto suave, en muda invitación para acercarse a ella y tomar lo que necesitara de su persona.

Estúpida gryffindor, valiente e idiota.

Draco aferró su mano con media sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro y la empujó tirándola sobre el colchón.

El cuerpo de la chica rebotó un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto sobre las sábanas y la colcha de color borgoña. La basta tela que cubría su cuerpo se levantó más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando al aire sus muslos dorados, perfectamente torneados que se separaban tentadores, obligando a sus ojos a mirar hacia aquella oscuridad que prometía revelar secretos prohibidos que lo llevarían al paraíso.

Ella lamió sus labios y Draco tragó saliva incapaz de controlar por más tiempo el ansia, la impaciencia que hacía presa de su cuerpo, ávido de placer.

Se lanzó sobre ella como el animal que era, desgarrando la tela con ambas manos, apuñando el algodón entre sus dedos y tirando con brusquedad, hasta arrancar la ofensiva tela que le impedía contemplar aquellas curvas y depresiones, que condenaban su alma más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Tomó con ambas manos el elástico de sus bragas y lo rompió, echando al suelo los restos de la infame prenda.

Respiró agitadamente lamiendo sus labios con anticipación y separó sus piernas aferrando aquellos finos tobillos que le subyugaban. Ascendió, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, reconociendola con el tacto, cada valle, cada concavidad y cada milímetro de sus músculos firmes. Las elevó colocándolas sobre sus hombros, mientras exploraba sus tersos muslos, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por su entrepierna y se entretuvieran en tocar aquellas ingles húmedas, por las que se derramaban los jugos de su cuerpo anhelante.

Draco gimió con ella cuando su pulgar palpó la empapada hendidura entre sus labios, introduciendo la punta en la pegajosa cueva que se contraía a su paso.

Hermione jadeaba su nombre, aferrando la colcha entre sus dedos, arqueandose hacia aquellas manos mágicas que hechizaban su cuerpo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El rubio descendió, lamiendo los picos erectos de sus pechos, que se elevaban tentadores, buscando sus labios y la succión de su boca.

En aquellos momentos no existían normas, no existían abismos que los separaran, ni la sangre, ni la clase, ni el tiempo o el odio. Allí no eran Granger y Malfoy, no eran el mortífago y la hija de muggles. Allí no había héroes ni villanos.

Mientras las manos de Draco viajaban por el cuerpo de ella, apretando, amasando, pellizcando incluso, aquellas sensibles zonas que la hacían gritar y retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, ella mordía los labios del rubio, adentrándose en aquella boca que parecía querer devorarla con cada envite de su lengua imperiosa, se aferraba a sus hombros, hundiendo sus uñas en su piel casi traslúcida, arañando su espalda, marcándole del mismo modo que él hacía con ella.

Sus cuerpos pronto se enredaban, desnudos, ansiosos, libres de restricciones físicas que les impidieran unirse.

Draco absorbía su cuello, dejando marcas amoratadas en su clavícula y su garganta, mordisqueando sus pechos hasta oírla gemir, mientras sus embestidas taladraban su cuerpo, bombeando una y otra vez, más rápido, más profundo.

Hemione se arqueó y el slytherin pasó sus manos bajo su cintura, levantandola hacia él, acercándola a su pecho para poder devorar su boca mientras seguía hundiéndose en ella, mientras se perdía en el éxtasis que le proporcionaba abandonarse entre sus muslos.

Todo era una oda a los sentidos.

Gemidos, jadeos, suspiros y quejidos. Nombres que escapaban de entre sus labios, el susurro de las sábanas arrugadas, el choque de sus cuerpos sudorosos y enardecidos. El olor de ambos, más potente que el más fragante de los inciensos, el elixir de sus bocas que les hacía perder el control y el sentido, mejor que la poción más vigorozante.

No existía más que aquel climax que se acercaba impenitente, amenazando con arrasarles y destrozar a su paso la cordura de ambos que pendía de un pequeño hilo.

Ella exclama su nombre y su cuerpo se contrae, oprimiendo su sexo con las contracciones rápidas que le bañan con el néctar de su liberación. Él se pierde entre sus brazos, dejando que Hermione le absorba, apretándole entre las espasmódicas contracciones que la recorren, y se deja ir, con el rostro hundido en su cuello, susurrando su nombre como el más oscuro de los secretos... Justo lo que es para él.

Su inenarrable vicio, su más sucia aberración... La caída de un Malfoy que solo encuentra redención entre los brazos de una indigna sangre sucia que debería de odiarle.

Sin embargo, cuando la tempestad se calma y la sangre deja de bullir en sus venas presa de la necesidad, cuando se siente tranquilo y el desasosiego que le embargaba desaparece, no se va.

Debería de hacerlo porque ella no es más que la herramienta que utiliza su cuerpo para calmar las ansias que le corroen. Porque no es más que la forma en que calma su ardor, porque solo la usa para sentir, para recordarse a sí mismo que aún es humano mientras deja que sus más bajos instintos animales la tomen cada noche.

Pero no se va. Deja que ella se recueste en su pecho, abrazando su torso y bese su cuello. Deja que enrede su pierna entre las suyas y se duerma sobre él, exhausta. Mientras Draco acaricia las letras que tiene grabadas en su antebrazo, como si pudiera borrarlas solo con su tacto, repasando con un dedo cada una de ellas, recordando los gritos... Esos gritos que al día siguiente volverán a atormentarle.

Y se deja arrastrar por los sueños, sabiendo que esta vez las pesadillas no le encontraran y que hallará el descanso en aquel lugar prohibido, aquel lugar impuro en el que no debería estar.

— Mañana no vendré — dice antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y sabe que miente, porque la necesita tanto como necesita respirar para seguir viviendo. Necesita que ella aleje los sueños y las pesadillas, que destierre los gritos y el dolor.

Y no quiere querarla porque no está destinada a él. No quiere amarla porque ella no es digna de la pureza de su linaje. Porque ella es solo una sangre sucia que no debe significar nada... Pero lo hace. Ella significa todo y él la ama.

Se jura que aquello acabará, que la dejará y olvidará esa aventura alegando un momento de enajenación mental. Que nadie sabrá jamás que pasaba las noches huyendo de sus recuerdos perdido en aquel cuerpo, que nadie nunca imaginará que el odio que siempre tuvieron se transformó en una relación obsesiva y enfermiza que no les permitía separarse el uno del otro.

Pero mentía. Lo sabía y eso le enfurecía porque no era capaz de alejarse de ella.

Y sabía que, cuando la mañana llegara, él se iría, negándola una vez más, alejándose de allí para no verla despertar.

Trataría de olvidarla, pelearían y los insultos volarían por los pasillos una vez más. Querría probar si alguna otra era capaz de alejar a sus fantasmas y buscaría el modo de besarla, de probar su cuerpo... Pero el recuerdo de aquella noche le empujaría a alejarse de otros labios y otros besos que no fueran los de esa leona impura que, le miraba con odio en el aula de pociones mientras el acariciaba la mano de Pansy.

Si no fuera un cobarde enfrentaría al mundo por ella y quizás, solo quizás, sus pesadillas se desarraigarían de su atormentada alma para siempre. Tal vez podría renunciar a todo por aquella sangre sucia y alegar que fue por el bien de su salud mental.. Y podría ser, que pudieran enfrentar el odio y el ostracismo al que les someterían porque, al fin y al cabo ella sí era valiente y además le amaba.

Solo debía elegir, pensó, cuando al día siguiente agarró su escoba saliendo de las mazmorras, si quería una vida tranquila o una vida con ella... En una relación compulsiva, animal y obsesiva. Una relación en la que se dañaban del mismo modo en el que se deseaban, con pasión y desenfreno.

Tocó la ventana y ella le dejó entrar. Pudo ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Porque sabía, ella sabía que él luchaba contra lo que sentía y que la iba a dejar. Armándose de valor respiró hondo, sonrió con tristeza y acarició su mejilla en muda despedida antes de girarse y hundirse en el colchón, acurrucándose de espaldas a él.

Draco agarró su escoba y se acercó a la ventana mirando el la bóveda celeste, la noche era fría y la luna apenas se vislumbraba tras las nubes. Cerró los ojos y lanzó su Nimbus a la oscuridad. Cuando se acostó tras Hermione solo la abrazó, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda y sintiendola temblar. Ella enlazó sus dedos con los de él y suspiró. Sabía que cuando despertara, por primera vez desde que su peligrosa amistad comenzó, Draco estaría allí. Y que tal vez, solo tal vez, su historia acabara de comenzar


End file.
